A Different Twist
by xsincerexsecretx
Summary: Well, There's new vampires now, just not in forks, meet Vanessa
1. The beginning

**Deadly**

**Chapter One**

**It's a normal December day. I'm walking home with my friends Savannah and Sophie the identical twins. As I say goodbye to them I see something in the woods. Out of curiosity I went after it dropping my books. Once I saw who it was I was amazed. It was my friend John from school.**

** "What are you doing here?" I ask. **

**He turned around startled and yelled "Why are you here? Are you following me?" I flinch from the shock of my best friend yelling at me. **

**"NO, I HAPPEN TO LIVE IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!" I yelled. As I walked off deeper into the woods John followed not that far behind. **

**"I'm sorry Vanessa I didin't know it was you! Nessa! Wait please stop!" I kept walking ignoring his pleas then I felt a very sharp pain in my neck and I collapsed to the forest ground with a thud. **

**"ZACK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT? SHE'S MY FRIEND. Oh god Victor's gonna kill us!" John growled in anger. I closed my eyes fading into the dark abyss of the unknown.**

**Ten weeks later**

**I wake up to find the beating in my chest from my anger is gone. How long was I asleep? And what happened to my neck? Ohmygod There was no beating at all. I looked around to find I'm still in the woods it's freezing cold and pouring down rain. I look up to see the clouds but instead I see this handsome guy leaning over me. He had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was so pale. **

**"Who are yo****u?" I managed to choke out past the amazement. **

**"I'm Zachary, but just call me Zack." Ohmygod, this was Zack; the guy John yelled at. **

**"Follow me; I will take you to your friends so they can help you get settled into your new life." He said helping me up from the muddy forest ground. As he started walking I followed close behind so I wouldn't get lost. I couldn't help but look at his beautiful pale skin. **

**"Wait, you said 'New life' what do you mean?" I asked unaware. "Wait you mean John never told you? Vanessa you are now a vampire; a creature of the night. Are you following my drift?" He said looking at me. **

**"What are you gonna tell me next? That unicorns are real?" I asked with a snicker. **

**"Vanessa I'm not kidding around what do you think those bite marks on your neck are?" I grabbed onto my neck a closed my eyes. Ohmygod I'm a monster! He started to walk and I followed close behind trying not to cry; but the tears just rolled down my face…I'm a monster…**


	2. New life

**Chapter Two**

**After following Zack for at least thirty minutes I saw Savannah, Sophie, and John. I ran up to Savannah and Sophie and hugged them both tightly tears streaming down my face. **

**"Welcome to the family Nessa!" They said together. After the shock I fell to the ground. I am a monster; how will I hide it? Who can I trust? **

**"I'm a monster." I mumbled into my jacket sleeves. **

**"No you're not." John said while picking me up off of the ground. He hugged my tightly **

**"I'm here and so are Savannah and Sophie. We went through it too. So don't worry." He said looking at me. **

**"Won't I turn into a bloodthirsty monster?" **

**"No Nessa that's just stereotype." I nodded my head and hugged him back. **

**"Nessa its tradition for the new vampire to meet our leader victor; do you want to go?" John asked looking at me and then Zack. **

**"Yes, if it's tradition then I do." "Okay Nessa come on I'm going to take you to meet our leader; Victor."**

**As we reached Victor's house John wrapped his arm around my waist in support and held me close to him. Sometimes I wish he saw in me what I saw in him. I hugged him tightly to embrace his support. **

**"It's all going to be okay Nessa I got you." He knocked on Victor's door and we waited for him to answer. **

**"Why hello John, Who is this?" Victor said in surprise. **

**"Victor this is Vanessa the new vampire, Vanessa this is Victor." John said looking back between me and Victor. **

**"Hello Vanessa, what a pleasure to meet you." He said slyly. **

**"Hello Victor." I looked at the tall pale vampire. He had gray hair and pale blue eyes they looked almost white. Victor did the same except he studied me as if I was fresh food. "She's a fine vampire John." He said with a grin. **

**"Yeah you can than your son for that Victor." **

**"She'd make a fine bride John." John let out a sort of growl. **

**"SHE'S MINE VICTOR!" Once he had realized what he had said he cleared his throat. **

**"I mean she's not going to marry Zack; she just became a vampire not even a day ago! Give her time to get used to it."**

**As they were arguing I wondered off farther into the woods following the scent of roses and morning dew. When I reached a meadow with a waterfall I sat on the ground to overlook the beauty of this work of nature. The grass came up to my ankles when I was standing and the stream was so clear; with little pebbles at the bottom of it, and the waterfall, it was just so beautiful no words could describe it. While I was studying this amazing work of nature I heard a branch snap behind me. I froze in shock, then heard heavy breathing and I immediately knew who it was. **

**"Why'd you leave?" John managed to huff out of the breath he had left. I turned around **

**"I'm sorry John this meadow's smell was sort of calling me." He fell down laughing and landed right next to me. I looked down at him; I had never realized how beautiful his eyes were until this moment. I started to lean down towards his face. I wanted to kiss him so bad the heart I didn't have ached. Our moment of bliss ended when Zack came walking up. I fell over onto John and started laughing; I got up and walked over to Zack. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled me close to him and forced a kiss upon my lips. **

**"Ermm…Thanks for turning me into a vampire Zack." **

**"No problem darling." John growled and went past us. I swear he has anger management problems! **

**I went after John and tackled him to the forest ground; I looked at him and closed my eyes and kissed him softly. I didn't realize what I had done until I realized I was sitting under a tree crying my eyes out. **

**"Nessa its okay please don't cry." Little did he know that's all I wanted to do. I forced a smile and hugged him. **

**"Come on Nessa you can bunk at my house." He picked me up and carried me all the way to his house. I laid on the couch and fell asleep as he slept on the floor.**


	3. Here goes, Nothing?

**Chapter Three**

**As I wake up I look around to find I'm all alone. I get up and walk into the kitchen to get breakfast but instead I see John and Lexi making out. In shock and heartbreak I grab my coat and run out of the house tears streaming down my pale face. I ran into the forest and kept running until I was sure I was out of sight. I sat on the snow covered forest ground crying so hard I could barely see. I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out and slowly burned it in front of me. But of course I didn't have a heart so it really didn't matter. But it felt as if I was slowly, painfully dying. **

**I curled up in a ball tears rolling down my face and onto the snow. I got up and walked deeper into the woods; I stopped under a giant oak tree and watched the snowflakes fall and hit the ground. I pulled my hood up and sat down on the ground again. I buried my face into my jacket sleeves and cried more. At least if anyone found me they wouldn't know who I was.**

** "Why are you crying Ness?" Ness... no one has called me that since my aunt died. I looked up to find Zack standing over me; I put my face back into my sleeves. **

**"I'm not crying." I said through the sobs. **

**"Then what's wrong?" He said looking down at me. **

**"Nothing….I just wanted to be alone." **

**"Well it's not good to be alone in the rain." He said kind of worried; I'm guessing he wanted to cuddle up by a fireplace and sip hot coco, but that never works out. **

**"Well you could catch a cold; you should go home." He did have a good point…WAIT I'm a vampire! I can be such an idiot sometimes. **

**"I can't catch a cold Zack; you sure are slow for a vampire!" **

**"Well you're not very hmmm…-"**

**"See! You have nothing! So please leave me alone!" I yelled. **

**"Fine, fine, I'll go." He said, then turned around and ran off. I couldn't help but watch him as he left. **

**That night at Savannah and Sophie's I fell onto the bed "SAVY SOPH WHAT DO I DO?" I cried **

**"We don't know how to help little wolf." Savannah answered. **

**"I'm going to go to bed." I covered up and closed my eyes and fell asleep in the quiet darkness.**


	4. Falling

**Chapter Four**

**I woke up the next morning all alone in Savannah and Sophie's room. I got up went into the restroom and started a hot shower. After I took a shower I got out and got into my v-neck t-shirt and my skinny jeans with my converse. As I went down the stairs my phone went off. **

**"Hello?" I ask. "Vanessa, Lexi's cheating on me!" I heard John say through the sobs. **

**"With who?" **

**"Evan!" I growled under my breath, ****"I'll be right there John." I hung the phone up and ran to his house.**

**When I got to John's house I found him on the couch crying his un-beating heart out. As I sat next to him he calmed his crying just a bit. **

**"Shhh John it's gonna be okay." I said in an attempt to comfort him. I looked up to see Lexi burst through the door then freeze in shock; I stood up from the couch, **

**"LEXI, GET OUTSIDE I'M FIXING TO KILL YOU!" I growled in anger. I punched her out of the doorway and onto the ground. **

**"How could you do that to John Lexi? He loved you! I don't see how! But he did!" I kicked her in the ribs until she coughed up blood. **

**"Now leave before I DO kill you!" She scrambled up and ran off. I started to walk off, **

**"Vanessa wait!" I heard John call. "What John?" **

**"Thank you for being there for me Vanessa; you're a great friend." **

**"No problem John." I walked over to him and hugged him; he held me close to him and then I heard a cough. **

**"Why do I always interrupt the happy moments?" Zack said with a laugh. **

**"Uh….No?" John said with a laugh. **

**"Well I'm gonna go to bed Nessa. Goodnight." John said and then was gone. At that moment Zack gave me a blood red rose with a gold note attached. **

**"What's this Zack?" **

**"Open the note." He said with a smile. I opened the note and read:**

_**Will you go out with me?**_

**I turned around. "Ohmygod! Really?" I asked. **

**"Yes!" Zack said. "Yes I will Zack! I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Today was the beginning of the greatest day of my life.**

**A day later**

**As me and Zack were walking to the park I saw Lea and her boyfriend Chris.** **I ran up to Lea and hugged her tightly. **

**"What's up Vanessa?" Lea said with a grin. **

**"Oh nothing; just walking with my boyfriend." At that exact moment Zack wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. **

**"Well well, I'll leave you two to get used to each other." Lea hugged me then walked off with Chris leaving me and Zack alone. I held his hands our fingers intertwined. He then kissed my neck where he had bitten me the night of my transformation. I grabbed his hand and pulled him deep into the woods. We sat underneath an oak tree and he held me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and studied the bite marks that covered his neck. I wondered so much what had happened but I was too afraid to ask in fear of his reaction. He looked down watching me and I knew what he was thinking. **

**"They're from a fight; our fights aren't as friendly as human fights." He said sternly. **

**"Oh, How'd you know that was what I was thinking?" I asked puzzled. **

**"I knew 'because everyone asks." I yawned tired out from all of the action and drama of today. **

**"Come on let's go to my house and get some sleep." Zack said thinking I was awake; but shortly after he had said that I was dead asleep.**


End file.
